leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sophocles
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Sophocles |jname=マーマネ |tmname=Mamane |slogan=no |image=Sun Moon Sophocles.png |size=200px |caption=Artwork from Sun and Moon |gender=Male |age=yes |years=11-19 |colors=yes |eyes=Brown |hair=Orange |region=Alola |relatives=Molayne (cousin) |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Trial Captain Pokémon Trainer |game=yes |generation= |games= , |leader=no |specialist=yes |type= types |anime=counterpart |animecounterpart= |epnum=SM001 |epname=Alola to New Adventure! }} Sophocles (Japanese: マーマネ Mamane) is the Trial Captain of Ula'ula Island's Hokulani Observatory. He specializes in . Molayne affectionately refers to him as Soffy (Japanese: マーくん Mā-kun). In the games Sophocles is good with mechanics, having invented various machines, and shares a close bond with his cousin, Molayne. However, he is also quite shy. While Captains are typically picked by their respective Island Kahuna, Sophocles was picked by his cousin to succeed him. In the storyline, the player first meets Sophocles at the Hokulani Observatory on Ula'ula Island, where the Captain reveals he built a machine he calls the "Ping Totem Pokémon 2.0" (Japanese: ぬしポケモンこいこいマーク2 Come Here Leader Pokémon Mark 2). The invention broadcasts sounds audible only to Pokémon to lure the Totem Pokémon to him. He then tells the player that their trial will serve as a test run of his invention. Sophocles activates the Ping Totem Pokémon 2.0, only to cause a fuse to blow, and the trial proper to begin. After completing a series of audio tests and wild Pokémon battles, the player battles and defeats the Totem , and power is restored to the observatory. Sophocles awards the player with an Electrium Z. During the post-game, Sophocles is one of the possible challengers the player may face at the while defending their title. The player can also meet Sophocles in Festival Plaza, which he owns. There, Sophocles will introduce the player to the basic mechanics of the facility, reward them when they level up the plaza, and help them install new shops. In , Sophocles's trial involves using a machine known as the Roller (Japanese: くるくるくん Spin Around-kun) to line up a group of nine in order to provide electricity to a -shaped device that will power another machine known as the Pinger (Japanese: こいこいちゃん Come Here-chan) capable of luring out the Totem Pokémon. Though the player succeeds in lining all nine Charjabug, the device malfunctions and instead attacks the Charjabug, forcing to step in and absorb the electricity with . When the electricity is too much for Togemaru to handle, it is saved by Totem Togedemaru, who then challenges the player to a battle. After Totem Togedemaru is defeated, Sophocles awards the player with an Electrium Z. When the player participates in Mina's trial, the player must challenge each of the Trial Captains to receive a flower petal from them. When the player meets with Sophocles, they find him expressing disappointment because Molayane is temporarily leaving. In Ultra Sun only, Sophocles will then challenge the player to a battle. Afterwards, the player will receive a Yellow Petal from him and be offered to be escorted to their next destination at the Aether House on . In the prologue to Episode RR, he comes to the player's house to warn the player that Team Rainbow Rocket has taken over Festival Plaza and has redesigned the main plaza. Due to the Grunts messing with Festival Plaza's systems, the player is unable to use their on-hand Pokémon and must instead borrow three rental Pokémon from the Battle Agency to battle a . Once the Grunt is defeated, Sophocles hacks Festival Plaza's systems and uses it to remove the Grunts. Once everything has returned to normal, Sophocles allows the player to use Team Rainbow Rocket's design of the main plaza if the player wishes to, as well as giving them an Eject Button. Like in the original Sun and Moon games, Sophocles is also one of the possible opponents for the Title Defense battle in the Champion's room at the Pokémon League. Pokémon Sophocles's Pokémon are kept in s. Pokémon Sun and Moon |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSSophocles.png |size=150px |prize= 7,320 |class=Captain |classlink=Trial Captain |name=Sophocles |game=SM |location=Pokémon League (Alola) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Mina's trial |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSSophocles.png |size=150px |prize= 6,120 |class=Captain |classlink=Trial Captain |name=Sophocles |game=US |location=Hokulani Observatory |pokemon=3}} | | | style="margin:auto" | Title Defense battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSSophocles.png |size=150px |prize= 8,040 |class=Captain |classlink=Trial Captain |name=Sophocles |game=USUM |location=Pokémon League (Alola) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Battle Agency |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSSophocles.png |size=150px |prize=180-380 FC |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Sophocles |game=USUM |location=Battle Agency |pokemon=3}} |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | At Hokulani Observatory is a Pokémon that helps around Hokulani Observatory. During Sophocles's trial, the device used to power the Pinger malfunctions and begins attacking the . Although Togemaru uses her to absorb the electricity fired by the device, she isn't able to fully absorb the attack, forcing Totem Togedemaru to appear and rescue her as well. None of Togemaru's moves are known, and her Ability is .}} are Pokémon that help around Hokulani Observatory. Though each has its own nickname, only Onejabug, Twojabug, Threejabug, Sevenjabug, and Ninejabug are named out loud. During Sophocles's trial, the device used to power the Pinger malfunctions and begins attacking the . Although Togemaru uses its to absorb the electricity fired by the device, it isn't able to fully absorb the attack, forcing Totem Togedemaru to appear and rescue it as well. None of the Charjabug's moves are known.}} Quotes Pokémon Sun and Moon ;Hokulani Observatory :"You're getting close to your goal... I imagine that you must have come here to attempt the trial, huh?" :"So... Uh..." :"Do you like Festival Plaza?" ::Yes: "Oh! If that's the case then..." ::No: "Hmm. Then I don't know..." :"Fine. Whatever. Let's get started." ::Regardless of choice: "Right now, right here." :"You summon the Totem Pokémon and prove your strength to it... That's what every trial boils down to, right?" :"So I thought... Why not just call the totem here from the start? So I tried a bit of this and that, and I think I've whipped up a little device to call the Totem Pokémon. Perhaps you're wondering why I built a machine? Here at the observatory, we also monitor sounds that we detect from outer space. There are some sounds that are inaudible to people but Pokémon can hear just fine. We broadcast the sounds we have gathered terrestrially and monitor the reactions of Pokémon. The machine that summons the Totem Pokémon makes use of this technology... Utilizing other sounds we have gathered, we also developed a security system here... But that was actually Big Mo's invention. Just so you know... This will actually be my first time trying it out, so I'm glad you came. I needed a test subject." :"Ping Totem Pokémon 2.0, engage!" :"Now the totem should—" :"Gyargh?! No way! Did I blow a fuse?! Oww! Did the door close?! Let's see, we'll need to turn off the security system to get the door open... You'll have to pass an audio quiz! I-it's fine. I definitely feel a powerful presence. It's coming now. The Totem Pokémon is coming. So let's get this trial going, OK? My trial is about to begin!" * First quiz answered wrongly :"Yeaaarrrrrgh! When you get an answer wrong, the security system kicks in and sends out a shock! Eww, do you smell something burning?! It's all right! I'm OK. I'm a tough kid! I'm a tough kid!" * First quiz answered correctly :"Whoa! As soon as the door opened, a Pokémon came through! I'm counting on you, !" :"I knew you could do it, ! Oh, and just when I said it, the door closed again! I-it's gonna be OK. The Totem Pokémon is on its way." * Second quiz answered wrongly :"Yeaaarrrrrgh! When you get an answer wrong, the security system kicks in and sends out a shock! My whole body is buzzzzing!" * Second quiz answered correctly :"Whoa! As soon as the door opened, a Pokémon came through! This one's up to you, too, !" :"I knew you could do it, ! Oh, and would you look at that—the door closed again while I was flapping my jaw! I-it's gonna be OK. The Totem Pokémon is on its way." * Third quiz answered wrongly :"Yeaaarrrrrgh! When you get an answer wrong, the security system kicks in and sends out a shock! Big Mo, if you don't hurry up, I'm gonna be an type by the time I get out of here!" * Third quiz answered correctly :"I-it looks like the door's about to open..." :"I-I knew it! I'm counting on you again, !" :"I knew you could do it, ! And then of course the door goes and shuts again! Fool me once, shame on the door. Fool me twice, shame on the security system. Fool me thrice, shame on me, I guess... Here it comes! We're picking up traces of the Totem Pokémon extremely close by!" * Fourth quiz answered wrongly :"Yeaaarrrrrgh! When you get an answer wrong, the security system kicks in and sends out a shock! Owww! I feel a shock all through my body! Maybe this will help me burn off a few pounds!" * Fourth quiz answered correctly :"Huhn? This sound... This presence I sense..." :"Th-there it is! The Totem Pokémon! This is your time to shine, !" * After defeating Totem Vikavolt :"Big Mo!" :"Here, . I'll give you this Electrium Z to reward you for beating the Totem Pokémon." :"You watching?" :"I was fine when the power was off. Geez... Now that you can see me, I feel all nervous... I'm not sure what to say. Thanks? Or, uh, congratulations? You passed my trial." :"I was really nervous..." :"So somehow I ended up captain..." :"But you were really great, ." :"Maybe next time we can battle..." * If talked to again :"Big Mo has taught me a lot. He always gives me a real fight for my money, whether we're having a Pokémon match or playing video games. So I really want to help Big Mo complete his research someday..." ; ;First challenge * Before battle :"I came to keep my word about us having a battle next time, as I said after my trial at the Observatory." * Upon being defeated :"I couldn't get it done... Don't worry about it, my precious Pokémon..." * After being defeated :"You're great, ! You understand Pokémon so well and know so much about Pokémon battles. I see that thinking up this and that to try to defeat the is the highest form of fun!" ;Subsequent challenges * Before battle :"Playing games with Big Mo... Maintaining Festival Plaza... Checking the anime I've recorded... They're all fun but not the same as a battle with you, . I worked out a plan with Ilima against you, , to try to win." * Upon being defeated :"I couldn't get it done... Don't worry about it, my precious Pokémon..." * After being defeated :"You're way too strong, ... "Ping Totem Pokémon 2.0" is running smoothly, so next I'm thinking that I should put together Sophocles's enhanced program." Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon ;Hokulani Observatory :"You're getting close to your goal... I imagine you must've come here to attempt the trial, huh?" :"So... Uh... Where are the ?" ::Regardless of choice: "Oh... They're eating... Right. The Charjabug are real gluttons, you know. The Charjabug help me out with my trial, so can you go get them all for me? I'll have to get everything else ready while you do that... I'm gonna have to get 's help, too. This'll be my first time testing it... S-so it would be a huge help if you would go call all the Charjabug for me!" * After finding the missing Charjabug :"You gathered those Charjabug quickly... I knew there was something special about you." :"So, over there... That's the room where we have the trial." :"Switching off the security system!" * Before the trial :"Togedemaru and Charjabug get along very well. We use Togedemaru's Ability, , to absorb any sudden surges from Charjabug so we don't get zapped! Oh, and by the way, we gave Togedemaru a nickname–Togemaru." :"So, do you want to begin my trial, ?" ::Wait a little longer...: "OK, when you're ready, just come talk to me..." ::I've been waiting for it!: "Wow, you're really into this... OK, let me explain how my trial works." :"First, you need to connect the Charjabug that are on the Roller." :"We'll use the electricity from the Charjabug to power up the machine... That should let us call the Totem Pokémon." :"Use the four buttons on the edges of the Roller to rotate the panels, and connect the Charjabug in a line." :"You don't need to worry about which way the Charjabug are facing, so long as they're connected in a line. Let me summarize. We connect the Charjabug to summon the Totem Pokémon, which you will hopefully defeat. Also, as a side note, this is the first time we're using the two machines, the Roller and the Pinger." :"So let's get this trial going, OK? My trial is about to begin!" * If the player tries to leave the trial room before :"You're in the middle of my trial, but... Do you want to give up?" * If the player restarted the trial :"OK, let's start this trial over! My trial is about to begin! Again." * After solving the first Charjabug puzzle :"Now we're ready to power up the Pinger!" :"It's actually working... The Pinger is getting a good dose of power!" :"Now...the Totem Pokémon should be here any minute!" * After defeating :"Hmm, I think one row of Charjabug isn't giving it enough electricity... If that's the case, all we need to do is add another circuit!" :"If my theory is correct, this should let us pump more power into the Pinger! So, my trial will continue, !" * After solving the second Charjabug puzzle :"Now we're ready to power up the Pinger!" :"It's actually working... The Pinger is getting a good dose of power! Yes! We're getting much more power than on our last try!" * After defeating :"The more Charjabug we connect in a direct line, the greater the electrical current that is generated, and the longer it flows..." :"So that means–" :"I've got it, ! Actually, I think you've got it already, too. So, my trial will continue to continue!" * After solving the third Charjabug puzzle :"OK, ... The Charjabug are all connected. Everything should be good now. Now we're ready to connect the Roller with the Pinger!" :"Uh, the cables are looking a little unstable... I hope it doesn't cause a problem..." :"Oh no... The Charjabug will get blasted with electricity if we don't do something!" :"T-Togemaru! What are you doing?! Are you trying to save everyone?!" :"Togemaru! Hang in there!" :"Agh! I-I-I gotta do something!" * After defeating Totem Togedemaru :"Thanks, !" :"Togemaru and company... They were saved by the Totem Pokémon." :"The Totem Pokémon is really something else! And that means you're one heck of a Trainer to have beaten that totem, !" :"I really need to work on the totem-calling machines, though... Togemaru, and Onejabug and company–they're all my precious friends." :"Here, . I'll give you this Electrium Z to reward you for beating the Totem Pokémon." :"... ... ... ... ... ... ...Watch." :"I was really nervous..." :"So somehow I ended up captain..." :"But you were really great, ." :"Big Mo! You're a genius! That's a marvelous idea!" :"! Come with me to one of Festival Plaza's most unique facilities: the Battle Agency!" ;Festival Plaza :"Welcome to the Battle Agency reception desk. Not to brag, but this facility is pretty sweet..." :"First, go ahead and borrow a Pokémon at the reception desk. You can choose one of three Pokémon. Once you've borrowed a Pokémon, next is asking Trainers to join your team. Look for Trainers who have strong Pokémon. Battle alongside your teammates and get rewards!" :"If you keep winning, your grade will go up. If your grade goes up, you can battle with stronger Pokémon! Battle a lot and raise your grade. That's how it works. Go ahead and give it a try." ;Hokulani Observatory * After visiting the Battle Agency :"How was that, ? The Battle Agency...it's pretty cool, right?" :"Maybe next time we can battle, too..." * During Mina's trial :"B-Big Mo... I...I just..." * Before battle :"Mm-hmm. I've gotta show Big Mo how strong I can be... And I did say that we should battle next time, right, ?" ::I'm not ready...: "OK, well, I'll be waiting..." ::I'm ready for you!: "I believe in my Pokémon's strength... I trained them together with Big Mo, after all!" * Upon being defeated :"I couldn't get it done. Don't worry about it, my precious Pokémon..." * After being defeated :"That was amazing, ! You know about as much about Pokémon battling as Big Mo..." * After Molayne leaves :"B-B-Big Mo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!!!" :"Big Mo..." :"... You came for Mina's trial, right? Here's your Yellow Petal." :"I can do this. No, I will do it. I'm a tough kid! I'm a tough kid!" ::Regardless of choice: "Yeah... He'll come back. It's not forever. He said that he had something he had to do for Professor Kukui, that's all." :"You've gotta finish Mina's trial, right? Do you want me to take you to the next stop?" ::No thanks: "OK... Tell me if you ever wanna go to Aether House..." ::Yes please: "OK... Let's go to Aether House, then..." ; :"Walking across Ula'ula Island really makes you feel how big it is, doesn't it?" :"Well, . Good luck with Mina's trial." ;Battle Agency * Before battle :"You've come a long way... It's time for me to get serious!" ;Player's house * After the Ultra Beast mission at Poni Grove :"*pant pant* ... I...I... You've got to..." ::Welcome!: "Oh, uh, sorry to come barging in like that! I was in a hurry, and I just..." ::What's wrong?: "What do you mean, what's wrong?! Everything is wrong! I don't know what to do..." :"Eeek! S-S-S-Sorrocles! I mean I'm sophorry! I mean I'm sorry! No, I mean I'm Sophocles! I'm a very sorry Sophocles!" :"*gasp gasp*... Sorry... Let me calm down a bit..." :"I...I came because I need your help, ... A bunch of strange guys appeared out of nowhere and...and they took over Festival Plaza!" ;Festival Plaza ;Outside :"The space here suddenly became all twisted, and then the programming of the Plaza was rewritten! That's why the castle looks so..." ::Creepy...: "You think? It looks so menacing, like where a final boss would live... I think it looks kinda cool!" ::Cool!: "Oh, you get it, ! Yeah, the way it's so dark and menacing... Whoever did this certainly has cool tastes in architecture!" :"Still, they broke through my impenetrable security system, even if they did take advantage of a system malfunction. And they've taken complete control of Festival Plaza... Be careful–these guys know what they're doing! Please, ! You've got to help me take back Festival Plaza!" ::No: "P-please, don't say that... I really need your help right now, ..." ::Yes: "Thanks! I knew I could count on you!" :"I'm glad that you're with me, . You're the , after all! W-well... Let's go then... *gulp*" ;Inside :"I-I have admin rights..." :"It seems like this group calls itself Team Rocket. They definitely don't seem like nice people... I can't believe I've allowed Festival Plaza to be taken over by people like them... Still... He said this castle was under their control. What exactly did he mean...? Give me a sec and I'll check..." :"I've got it, ... They have some sort of program lock that prevents us from using the Pokémon in our party! We need to figure out some way to get Team Rocket out of here, but without using our own Pokémon..." * After talking with the mentioning the Battle Agency :"Do you have any ideas on how to get Team Rocket out of here, ?" ::The Battle Agency!: "The Battle Agency...? Oh, of course! ::Other people's Pokémon!: "Other people's Pokémon...? Oh, right, of course! :::Either way: If we use the Battle Agency rules, we can use other people's Pokémon to battle! It doesn't matter if we can't use our own!" :"Just a sec... Using my admin rights to access the debug features... Rebooting the reception program..." :"I've made it so we can use the Battle Agency now, too... I wish there was more I could do...but I can't even access my full admin rights... I need you to defeat Team Rocket using the Battle Agency, ! I'll try and get back complete admin access while you keep them busy!" * If the player is defeated by the Team Rainbow Rocket Grunt at the Battle Agency :"Don't give up, ! I know you can do this... Keep trying until you defeat them!" * After defeating the Team Rainbow Rocket Grunt at the Battle Agency :"Just in time... Full system restore!" :"Target set to Team Rocket... Executing kick from Festival Plaza!" :"Whew... That was close. ...Thanks for your help, ! You kept them busy just long enough for me to get back full admin access... I've used that access to lock out Team Rocket from Festival Plaza forever! I also restored all the features and everything to normal, too." ::Regardless of choice: "I...kinda like what they did with the castle. Even though they were our enemies... I'll add it as one of the themes. And I'll set up some boss data that'd be perfect for this kind of castle. Also... This is for you. You helped me out a lot..." :"I'm really glad you came with me, . Let's go home..." ; ;First challenge * Before battle :"I came to keep my word about us having a battle next time, as I said after my trial at the Observatory." * Upon being defeated :"I couldn't get it done... Don't worry about it, my precious Pokémon..." * After being defeated :"You're great, ! You understand Pokémon so well and know so much about Pokémon battles. I see that thinking up this and that to try to defeat the is the highest form of fun!" ;Subsequent challenges * Before battle :"Playing games with Big Mo... Maintaining Festival Plaza... Checking the anime I've recorded... They're all fun but not the same as a battle with you, . I worked out a plan with Ilima against you, , to try to win." * Upon being defeated :"I couldn't get it done... Don't worry about it, my precious Pokémon..." * After being defeated :"You're way too strong, ... "Ping Totem Pokémon 2.0" is running smoothly, so next I'm thinking that I should put together Sophocles's enhanced program." Festival Plaza ;Intial visit * Before meeting Sophocles at Hokulani Observatory :"Welcome to Festival Plaza! I'm Sophocles." * After completing Sophocles's trial :". Long time no see. Welcome to Festival Plaza!" :"This is a secret place where you can come to play using communication features. We're holding a festival where Trainers can interact right now. We need someone to welcome those who have come here to play." :"... You kinda seem like someone who will play a lot using communication features! There's something you can do for me! Help me liven up this festival!" ::No: "Say whaaat? You're the only one who can do this. I've gotta ask you once again, so you've gotta give me an answer." ::Yes: "All right! Thanks!" :"OK, so you gotta help me out right away! Someone has come to play now, right? Go have a chat with them!" * If talked to again :"Someone has come to play now, right? Have a chat with them! Come back here when you're done." * After talking to the first guest :"You crushed it! If you respond to the request of someone who has come to play, they'll give you Festival Coins as token of their appreciation. Festival Coins are sometimes called FC so try to remember that. You can use FC at the facilities in Festival Plaza. Oh right! I better tell you about the facilities in this Festival Plaza!" * Any four of them (initial visit) :"At a , you can get a most excellent prize if you win." :"At a , your Pokémon can train while it plays." :"At a , they can change the color of your fashion items." :"At a , they can give your Pokémon delicious food to rapidly raise it." :"At a , you can get items for good value." :"At a , you can get items if your Pokémon reaches the goal." :"At a , you can learn your fortune for the day." :"There are still a bunch of other facilities so you can look forward to those." :"Once again, people have come to play. Respond to their requests and you'll get Festival Coins!" * After rank 2 :"You crushed it! If you get a lot of Festival Coins, that means you've livened things up by entertaining those who have come to play, so your Festival Plaza Rank will go up. ...Oh right! Let me give you a reward as thanks for raising the Rank." :"Let's build a new facility in this open spot! It's run by a/an ! It's a ." :"Whenever your Festival Plaza Rank goes up, I'll give you a cool reward. Respond to requests and get a lot of Festival Coins!" :"Oh yeah! Inside the castle are staff who will help you. Check it out later!" :"Finally, let me tell you something important. When you're in Festival Plaza, you connect to other players via local wireless communication or the Internet. I'll set everything up, so give it a try! Sorry, I've got something to do right now, but Festival Plaza is in your hands." * After ranking up and going inside the castle (initial visit) :", you're doing your best! I'll introduce a new facility to you today. It's a . It's run by a/an !" ::Nothing: "Are you sure you don't want to host the facility?" ::Check: "Were you able to picture it?" ::Host: "OK! Let's host !" :"Very good. Keep it up!" Artwork Sprites In the anime Sophocles made his debut appearance in ''Alola to New Adventure!. He is a student at the Pokémon School of Melemele Island and one of 's . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Sophocles debuts in PASM19. He and Molayne were first seen helping innocent civilians escape from the Ultra Beasts that had escaped from Po Town to wreak havoc on Ula'ula Island. They managed to evacuate the people to Hokulani Observatory, but with the beasts still on the loose, they worried that it may eventually get attacked as well. To circumvent this problem, Sophocles decided to use an invention designed to call Totem Pokémon in order to guide the beasts away from the observatory. Later, Sophocles, Molayne, Acerola, Professor Kukui, and Gladion fought off a and at to prevent them from reaching Hokulani Observatory. Gladion easily defeated Celesteela and later defeated Guzzlord to prevent it from hurting Lillie. To everyone's shock, Gladion and Lillie revealed that they were siblings and the children of Lusamine, the president of the Aether Foundation. After Lillie presented a Sun Flute she took from Aether Paradise when she ran away months ago, Gladion decided that they should head to the altar. Pokémon is Sophocles's only known Pokémon. It was first seen with its Trainer watching people be evacuated to Hokulani Observatory.}} In the TCG Sophocles was introduced as a in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English Sun & Moon Series (the Japanese SM Era). It was first released in the Japanese before debuting in English in the expansion, with an illustration based on the Ken Sugimori artwork of the character. It was later released as both a regular and s in Facing a New Trial and Burning Shadows, with an illustration by Sanosuke Sakuma. It allows the player to discard 2 cards from their hand and draw 4 cards. Trivia * In Pokémon Sun and Moon, Sophocles is the only Trial Captain not to give the player a set of Poké Balls after clearing their trial. * Sophocles's shirt has a symbol very similar to the one that is seen next to a Pokémon if the Pokémon was transferred via Poké Transporter. Names Soffy |bordercolor= |zh_yue=小馬 Síu Máh |zh_cmn=小馬 / 小马 Xiǎo Mǎ |fr=Chry-chry |pl=Soffy }} Related articles * Sophocles (anime) Category:Sun and Moon characters Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon characters Category:Electric-type Trainers Category:Trial Captains Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Pokémon Adventures characters de:Chrys es:Chris fr:Chrys (jeux vidéo) it:Chrys ja:マーマネ zh:馬瑪內